Challenge Accepted
by Iron Mew
Summary: Newt adore proposer des petits jeux à Minho, et lui, il n'aspire qu'à les gagner, mais certaines fois les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu et le résultat est inattendu... [Lemon Minewt, classé M, pas vraiment d'histoire]


Coucou !

Un petit OS Minewt, parce que j'adore ce couple qui n'est absolument pas assez représenté ! C'est un OS que j'avais écris pour une bonne copine, Aurore, pour l'inciter à dessiner...donnant donnant...? =3

Finalement il me plait beaucoup alors j'ai décidé de vous le partager ! Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a absolument aucune trame, aucune histoire précise, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ça se passe dans le Labyrinthe avant l'arrivée de Thomas !

Bien sûr c'est un lemon ! Bonne lecture !

-X-

Ça avait été très simple de le convaincre, vraiment. Newt était joueur, pas de doute là dessus, et Minho adorait le suivre dans ses délires.

« Okay il se passe quoi si je gagne ? »

Avait-il quand même demandé, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le blond avait fait mine de reflechir pendant quelques secondes à peine avant de se retourner vers son amant tout en se mordillant la lèvre, se rendant désirable malgré lui.

« Si tu gagnes...Je t'autorise à me faire ce que tu veux, où tu veux, quand tu veux... »

Fit il d'une voix brûlante, contraignant l'asiatique à se mordre violemment la langue pour avoir une chance de se calmer et tenir le coup.

« Et...Si tu gagnes ? »

Demanda-t-il une fois un peu calmé. Newt se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Ce que je veux, où je veux, quand je veux. »

Répliqua-t-il en s'approchant de son petit ami qui passa les bras autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer vers lui, collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

« Deal...? »

Souffla Newt d'une voix brûlante, la bouche à quelques centimètres à peine de celle de Minho qui s'étirait encore d'un sourire.

« Challenge accepted. »

Répliqua-t-il simplement en scellant leurs lèvres. Le blond, plutôt réceptif à ses attouchements, répondit au baiser, le rendant de plus en plus langoureux au fur et à mesure qu'il le faisait durer. De son côté, l'asiatique prit les choses en mains. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que la victoire serait à lui, après tout, la chaudasse qui lui servait de petit ami avait bien des atouts de son côté, mais il était lourdement pénalisé par sa sensibilité, Minho n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour le faire grimper au rideau...Il suffisait de faire attention à son propre desir et...

« Newt... » Soupira-t-il alors que les lèvres du blond venaient se poser sur son épaule et que ses doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux. « Triche pas... »

« Comme si c'était mon genre... »

Répliqua le second, amusé, alors qu'il relevait la tête pour regarder son petit ami, un sourire joueur au coin des lèvres. Minho sourit à son tour. Ah il voulait la jouer comme ça...? Il repoussa le blond qui lui lança un regard perplexe quelques secondes avant que ses jambes heurtent le bord du lit et qu'il s'étale dessus de tout son long. Minho ne perdit pas une seconde et le rejoignit, s'installant à califourchon sur ses cuisses, se penchant un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement, la main remontant le long du torse de son amant pour caresser sa peau brûlante. Newt frissona. La rapidité avec laquelle les choses avançaient lui plaisait terriblement mais ça risquait aussi de faire tourner la partie à son désavantage. Il renversa donc la vapeur et la situation en poussant Minho sur le coté pour échanger leur place et se retrouver au dessus de lui. Il sourit un peu narquoisement et descendit le long du torse de son amant, embrassant et léchant toute la peau qui se trouvait à sa disposition. C'est ainsi que le sexe de Minho, sans que ce dernier l'ait vu venir, se retrouva bien au chaud entre les lèvres de Newt. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut le corps de l'asiatique qui trouva tout de même assez de courage pour protester.

« Mon ange...Arrête...C'est pas du jeu... »

Soupia-t-il même si son ton ne laissait pas du tout supposer qu'il avait envie que la langue de Newt arrête de jouer avec son membre. Ce dernier fit la sourde oreille, il parviendrait à ses fins quoi qu'il arrive.

« Aller, stop... » Continua de raler l'asiatique. « Je peux même pas te toucher, là... »

Le blond roula des yeux et retira le sexe de son amant de sa bouche de mauvaise grâce. Bon, c'était vrai, c'était un coup bas, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter pour autant. Une idée lui vint et il se retourna, se mettant ainsi à portée tout en pouvant continuer sa fellation. Minho sourit, satisfait, avant d'agripper les hanches de son petit ami afin de l'attirer vers lui pour pouvoir prendre son sexe en bouche à son tour. Voila qui était plus loyal. Newt laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque l'asiatique glissa un doigt en lui sans arrêter de le sucer. Il se cambra, venant à la rencontre de ce doigt inquisiteur, mais il n'en oublia pas son objectif pour autant et redoubla d'effort, faisant gémir son amant à son tour. Minho se tendit légèrement, Newt était vraiment le roi de la pipe et le maton l'aurait bien complimenté s'il n'avait pas eu la bouche pleine et le pari en tête. Il enfonça un deuxième doigt en lui histoire de lui donner envie de plus. Ce fut plutôt efficace car Newt commença à onduler des reins, remontant les fesses pour approfondir le contact. Finalement il lâcha prise et se redressa pour pouvoir s'empaller directement sur le membre de Minho qui laissa échapper un gémissement de désir. Okay il ne s'y attendait pas à celle là, mais c'était vraiment très plaisant, songea-t-il en se redressant pour pouvoir embrasser son épaule, les mais agrippées a ses hanches pour le faire aller et venir sur son membre. Le blond ferma les yeux. Il avait vraiment envie de se masturber histoire que tout soit parfait mais ça serait vraiment se tirer une balle dans le pied alors il s'abstint, se mordant les lèvres pour retenir ses exclamations de plaisir. Sournoisement, il ralentit le mouvement, se faisant de moins en moins désirer. Minho s'en apperçut assez rapidement et décida d'y remédier. C'était absolument hors de question, songea-t-il alors qu'il saisissait son amant pour le faire tomber dans le lit, dos à lui. Il releva sa jambe pour le pénétrer avec force, lui arrachant une exclamation d'extase. Newt sourit, son amant avait instantannement mordu à l'hameçon, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Plus fort, mon coeur... »

Soupira-t-il d'une voix lascive et langoureuse. L'asiatique obtempéra bien entendu tout en glissant la main entre les jambes de son petit ami pour pouvoir le caresser. Newt interrompit immédiatement son geste en agrippant son poignet.

« Triche pas... »

Souffla-t-il entre ses gémissement. Minho rit doucement et se retira de nouveau, laissant plutôt son amant s'allonger sur le dos. Newt frissonna et attira son amant au dessus de lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le maton reprit ses pénétrations, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son petit ami.

« Je t'aime, Newt... »

Souffla-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement. L'intéressé répondit amoureusement au baiser, les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux, il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour dire à son amant qu'il l'aimait aussi. Il sentait le plaisir monter en lui, bientôt il serait trop tard...Mais il n'avait pas envie de se retenir plus, il n'en avait pas la force. De son côté, Minho avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter lui aussi. Il aurait bien voulu se retenir encore et faire durer ce moment éternellement -tout en gagnant son pari- mais il sentait qu'il atteignit ses limites, il poursuivit, approfondissant encore ses coups de reins pour augmenter son plaisir jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme. Il se ficha au plus profond du corps de son petit ami pour éjaculer...Exactement au même moment que ce dernier qui vint entre eux. Minho frissonna et se redressa pour regarder Newt qui pinça les lèvres, tout aussi surpris.

« Euh... »

Commença l'asiatique en se retirant.

« Je crois qu'on aurait pas réussi si on avait voulu le faire exprès... »

Marmonna Newt lorsque son souffle lui permit de reprendre la parole. Minho rit doucement et se pencha pour l'embrasser brièvement.

« Du coup on fait quoi...? »

Demanda-t-il juste après. Newt sourit et renversa de nouveau la situation, se glissant au dessus de son petit ami. Il se passa la làgue sur les lèvres avàt de répondre d'un ton brûlant :

« On fait ce qu'on veut, où on veut, quand on veut... »

Minho frissonna d'anticipation.

« Deal... »

Souffla-t-il avant d'attirer son amant vers lui pour l'embrasser.


End file.
